Adversary
by Bookdancer
Summary: A Capture the Flag game. After TLO, before TLH. Minor Percabeth at the very end.


**Hey, so this is another one of my Creative Writing Club papers. The other one was an Avengers story, though. However, you can keep hoping for more PJ CWC papers from me, because I've got another year to go! Oh yeah, and who's excited about the first quarter being gone already? Cause I am! Course, some of you may still have a week or two to go, depending on when you start school, but for me, we'll be starting the second quarter on Monday!**

**Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

****Adversary

Percy ducked as a sword whistled over his head. Dodge, duck, strike, parry, turn, block, and keep going, don't stop. She's aiming for your stomach, lean back, then get in close. Clang! She blocked, feint to your right, yes! She fell for it, now go to your left. There's an opening! Let's see if we can finish this.

Percy whirled under Clarisse's blade and then shot back up, catching her sword with his and, with a quick twist, Percy disarmed her before knocking her out.

He stood there, panting, before he grinned. Clarisse was a great adversary and swordswoman, so it was good to take her out fast. Percy glanced around warily. Any of Clarisse's siblings or team mates could be nearby, and he didn't want to be caught off guard. It was Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, iris, Hephaestus, and Demeter against Ares, Morpheus, Apollo, Dionysus, and Aphrodite.

Annabeth had decided to send Percy out for the flag, hoping to catch the red team off guard. Instead of Percy being on defense, Hermes and Demeter filled the gap between their flag and the creek. Hephaestus lined the creek, and Iris and half of Athena were guarding the flag. The other half of Athena were scattered throughout enemy territory, distracting the red team.

As far as Percy knew, Ares was the main defender of the red team's flag. Apollo was, no doubt, in the trees with bows in hand and arrows nocked. They probably left a few Ares people with either Aphrodite or Dionysus at the flag. And they had no clue of where Morpheus was.

Percy risked another look around at the fighting. Athena seemed to be doing well in distracting the Ares kids, so no one but Clarisse had noticed he was here.

He smiled as he continued making his way through the trees. Percy already knew where the flag was. At the top of Zeus' fist. Personally, Percy thought the pile of rocks looked more like a large (_extremely_ large) pile of hellhound doodoo, but he wasn't about to say it aloud. He preferred to live past sixteen, thank you very much.

Somehow, Percy managed to sneak past the Apollo kids without being seen or heard, and then he was on his way. It wasn't until he accidentally tripped a trip wire that he thought of the one Morpheus child on the red team. Percy felt a dart hit his neck and he stumbled, fighting off the sleep feeling that suddenly overwhelmed him. Percy twisted, trying to find the camper. He caught a glimpse of a red plumed helmet just before he hit the ground, out cold.

* * *

The son of Poseidon let out a groan as he awoke and blinked his eyes open. To his surprise, the Morpheus kid (Tom, Percy vaguely remembered) was sitting in front of him, surveying him calmly.

"What are you still doing here?" Percy croaked, wishing he had water. "Aren't I in jail?"

"No." Tom shook his head, a glimmer of a smile on his face. "I'm my own cabin counsellor, Percy. It's one of the perks of being the only one in my cabin. Both the red and the blue teams offered me things to get me on their team, and I took the red team's offer. But the team I really wanted to be on was the blue team. Red's not really my color."

Percy stared at the other sixteen year old. He wasn't sure whether to laugh because it was obvious what Tom had done, or cry out of relief that he was still in the game. "You're letting me go."Percy guessed.

Tom nodded. "I'll pretend you never came this way."

Percy got up as Tom cut his bonds off. "Thanks, Tom." Percy said.

Tom gave him an amused smile. "Tom's the Nemesis kid who didn't want to play. I'm Matthew."

Percy groaned. "I'm sorry, Matthew. But thanks for the help."

Matthew nodded. "No prob. Go get the flag."

Percy grinned and ran off, quickly recognizing where he was. About 3/4 of the the way from the creek to the flag. Matthew had moved them closer.

It took about five minutes, but Percy made his way to the small clearing with Zeus' Fist. He peered out of the trees and spotted a total of ten kids guarding the flag. A bit more than normal, but not all of them were skilled fighters.

Percy took a deep breath before exploding into the clearing, two water warriors behind him. The guards yelled in surprise before they went for them.

The two water warriors quickly dispatched two Aphrodite campers, causing their siblings to wail and run away. It was now Percy and his water warriors against Pollux (the only child of Dionysus) and four Ares kids.

Percy went into autopilot. Duck, stab, watch the sword!, spin to your left, duck, dodge, slash, stab, yes! One down, four to- wait! Pollux is down! Three to go! Let's go for a leg sweep, Styx, that didn't work. Percy and the three Ares kids watched as Riptide went spiraling into the trees. Green eyes slowly turned to look at the evil looks on the Ares campers' faces.

"Styx."

In unison, the Ares kids smirk. Leap, run, just keep running! Percy chanted in his head. He barreled up Zeus' Fist, snatching the Flag as he ran past. Then he was back on the ground, still running. The Ares kids were yelling out alarms behind him, and Percy's water warriors had long since disappeared. Percy kept running, catching Matthew's wink as he leapt over the reset trip wire. More cries echoed behind him as the defending team tripped over the wire. Caught in their own trap! Percy couldn't help but grin.

And then lush green trees and bushes were thinning out. Percy could see the creek about two hundred feet in front of him. Almost there!

Whiz! Percy couldn't hold in the surprised cry as an arrow shot past his face. He had forgotten about the Apollo cabin! Percy gripped the flag tighter in his hands. They couldn't lose. Not now. Not when they were so close.

The green-eyed teen desperately reached out with his powers, trying to grip the water, send it roaring into the Apollo kids. But he had used too much energy already. A water warrior took a lot out of someone, and Percy'd used two!

Percy reached for Riptide, hoping it was there. To his relief, he felt the pen. He pulled it out and uncapped it, just in time to stop an arrow. He could see (and hear) Annabeth rallying the Athena cabin. They grouped along the creek, holding back anyone who tried to get at Percy.

And then he was across the creek, red flag with brown boar turning into green flag with silver trident. The blue team crowded around Percy, yelling in excitement. Annabeth ducked in and grabbed a kiss from Percy, who was holding the flag up triumphantly.

They had won.

**Okay, so some of you probably have issues with Percy 'running out of energy'. Thing is, I was halfway through with this when I realized it was like Percy was doing everything himself (with the exception of Matthew). So I added some energy problems and threw in the Athena cabin. You may also have not liked Percy being disarmed. He was up against three Ares kids, he was running out of energy, and he and his warriors had dispatched seven other campers already. Deal with it.**

**But besides that, what'd you guys think? Please tell me in reviews! (The button's looking lonely! ;) )**


End file.
